Eternal White Rose (Will not continue! Or at least right now)
by Yuiko Himeki
Summary: What if Sora and Shiro never ended up in Disboard? What if it was someone different? How would things and characters be different? How can one small difference change everything? Join one girl who learns the answer to life by one simple phrase... "Check and Mate"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Eternal White Rose.

Chapter one: Change of Plans.

 **Author:** Yuiko Himeki

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own No Game No Life! All content of No Game No Life belongs to it's rightful owners. This is only for my benefit, as I want to express my idea's and practice my writing skills for the future.

 **Summary:** A girl who rarely talks learns to open her mouth when she is brought to a different world. A world of games. Will she be able to cope with her new surroundings or will she soon collapse due to mental unstableness?

 **Warnings:** (Male) Stephanie  & (Male) Kurumi.

 **Author's Note (A/N):** First story on fanfiction.. MxV doesn't count…. I'm sorry the end of the chapter is rushed. It's also not as descriptive as I wanted it but that's okay. I don't have much more to say for this a/n so I'll see you for chp2! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks so much!

What was the point of living in a world of despair and false hope? Drowning in the possibilities of worse things, thinking it could be better, only for you to sink deeper into the sorrow until you have officially sat on the brink of madness. Holding back everything, only so you won't break down into a fit of coughs and tears.

That was long over with this teen. She had given up on everything and everyone. Not that they missed her. They had given up on her before she had even given up on them. Such as life went, everything was amazing in the beginning until she saw that life wasn't as fair as she had thought it to be. It wasn't fair at all, actually. It was as chaotic as it was unfair. Crime, abuse, stress…

The world had many things wrong with it. It's main problem, was that it was unforgiving and problematic. No one could ever forgive for the good or bad. The world noticed all her mistakes, but never her accomplishments.

Her parents disowned her and left her behind when she was ten. She never knew why though. She had always tried her best, did what her parents told her, and made 100 percent straight in school.

Back then, the girl guessed that it wasn't enough.

Afterwards, she started developing her mind and tested video games, giving an honest opinion on whether or not the game was good for a bit of cash in return. Most of the time they would pay around two to three hundred and came to her often so it was good pay. She mainly stayed in her room, in the house she lives in alone. The room was dark besides the lights coming from her device screens.

The teen sat down her phone and looked up at her computer screen, a small window popping up on the screen. It looked like a game invite.

 _'Would you like to play a card game?'_

She sat up straight, pushing her short ash blue colored hair behind her left ear and pondered on it before resting her hand on the computer mouse and clicking accept. It was a simple game of Solitaire, seeing who could finish first.

 _Type in your name._

She sighed and typed in her gaming name, Antenoya. The match was easily won by her, even though it was an easy set. It was also just an easy game in general.

' _You're pretty good at games.'_

Antenoya blinked her red orbs confusingly before pressing her fingers against the keyboard.

'Thank you, I try.'

 _'Your world must be pretty boring.'_

'It is, there is no place for me here.'

 _'What if you could live in a world where everything was decided on game? Would you leave this place?'_

She pondered on it. 'More than likely.'

 _'I knew you'd say that!'_

Antenoya was about to ask him a question but was interrupted by her now static screen. She tried to back away but arms came out of the screen and grabbed her, pulling her towards it. The teen shut her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen. Everything was silent and calm until the sound of hard blowing wind hit her ears and she felt nothing around her. Antenoya opened her eyes and they went wide with realization and fear, tightening in her chest.

She was falling, and fast too.

She flipped over, the sudden rushing air that hit her face and eyes made her tear up. She wanted to scream but she wasn't the screaming type of person so the only thing that came out was 'oh my gosh.' The world below her burst with different colors and markings. It was as if an artist painted it.

"Welcome to Disboard!" A boy happily said next to her as they were falling towards the ground. She tried to give him a 'what the crap look' but the wind was still pounding against her face. [Tet's appearance]

-Antenoya flipped back around so her back would face the ground.

"Disboard?" She wondered, rubbing her eyes. What in the world was that? Was it a board game?

The boy appeared in front of her and smiled. "Yep! You're in my world!" He tilted his head. "By the way.. Don't worry, you're not going to die."

"Who are you?"

"I am the one true God," He paused. "Tet!"

 _Tet… Tet!_ "You're the one that challenged me to a game!" Antenoya looked at him in surprise. He nodded. "You… Brought me to you're world!?"

"Yep!" Tet gave her a peace sign. "This is the world you belong in now. Everything here is decided by a game, even one's life and country borders! Here are the rules of this world so listen up!" Antenoya took out her phone and pulled up a notepad, knowing she wouldn't remember the information he was about to provide.

 _All Murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world._

 _All conflict will be resolved through games._

Antenoya had a difficult time writing while plummeting to the ground.

In games, players with bet something they agree to be of equal value.

As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet and any game may be played.

The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.

Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld.

Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority.

Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss.

In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed.

"And ten," Tet smiled brightly and reached down, grabbing onto Antenoya's hand. After he did, she blinked and realized she was standing safely on the ground. "Let's all have fun and play together!" The young God said before disappearing. "We'll meet again!"

Antenoya stared off at the sky for a moment. She then took her tablet out and wrote the pledges on it as well. This place was surely a burst on color. Not only in looks…

[…]

"Is that all you have to tell and offer?" Antenoya had ran into some bandits who challenged her for everything she has, but the outcome was in reverse. Though she only took items that she believed was helpful at the time. She brushed off her jeans and grey shirt with her hands before putting the cape around her shoulders. "If so then I'll be on my way." She got up and left. She ignored the protests that rose from behind her and continued to tap at her phone screen without delay. The teen soon ended up in a town. It didn't look normal but nothing here was, so if anything, she wasn't the normal one. Not that she ever was.. Antenoya arrived at a tavern of which seemed to be holding a tournament. She looked to a woman sitting outside the tavern and walked up to her, taking a seat in front of her.

"What's this about?" Antenoya asked.

The woman leaned back in her chair. She looked like any other human, but had the eyes of someone who thinks they know a thing or two. "A gambling tournament. It decides the next king."

"A gambling tournament to decide the next king?"

"Apparently he wanted Imanity's next ruler to be the greatest gambler. It was his dying wish."

 _So the ruler is decided by a game as well.. I see._ Antenoya thought.

"The red head is Stephan Dola. The grandson of the former king." The woman smiled. Stephan had short maroon hair and blue eyes. He wore an elegant dark blue and red pink royalty like outfit.

Antenoya sat sideways. "What about the other one?"

"That's Kiruko. He's so strong that most of the other player's already pulled out." Kiruko had short purple hair with a few long strands that was tied into a ponytail in the back. He wore a black veil and purple and black clothing that said 'trouble.'

"So you won't face him because your afraid of losing?"

"What.." The woman glared at her.

"I want you're cash." The teen got straight to the point.

"What!? Do you know how much-!"

Antenoya cut her off. "Afraid to lose to me?" She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Fine a game of poker. What are you going to bet?"

"Everything I have."

"Kay then, let's begin." She lifted her hand. "I swear by the pledges."

Antenoya did the same. "I swear by the pledges."

 _Aschente!_

The woman shuffled and gave Antenoya her cards. Antenoya picked up the cards up and looked at them. She stared and them for a minute before reaching over to the deck. The woman threw down her cards and laughed in victory. The teen sighed and put down her cards as well. Full house vs Royal Flush. The woman looked as if she was going to cry in complete shock. Antenoya took the money and left. She took a picture of the match between Stephan and Kiruko, watching their match as she played against the woman, and looked around the room afterwards, seeing someone who was hiding her face.

 _So that's how He's cheating.._ She thought. Antenoya stood next to Stephan. "Give it up, he's cheating." She told him, not even trying to whisper, and turned to leave. The ash blue haired girl rented her a room for the night. She spent most of it typing information into her tablet and phone. If she lost either of these two items, her whole world would end. Anyway, other than that, she made a solar powered charger.

This world caught her mind, it was as interesting as it was satisfying and colorful. It turned her way of living around. Maybe this wasn't a bad place to live. The other world was nothing like this. This one was better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Eternal White Rose.

Chapter two: Ruler - King Chess

 **Author:** Yuiko Himeki

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own No Game No Life! All content of No Game No Life belongs to it's rightful owners. This is only for my benefit, as I want to express my idea's and practice my writing skills for the future.

 **Summary:** Antenoya challenges Kiruko for the thrown. Stephen hopes for her victory and a savior of Elkia

 **Warnings:** (Male) Stephanie  & (Male) Kurumi.

 **Author's Note (A/N):** I rushed a bit… sorry.. Still not as descriptive as I wanted and I gotta work on that… I wanted to explain some things about the chapter but I forgot what it was so I'll explain next chapter xD

I promise I wont rush anymore.

 **.**

Antenoya stepped into the castle with ease, if anything, she thought the castle would be heavily guarded. It was mainly more empty than anything else. She tapped at her phone screen, not looking up from it, and proceeded through the castle until she found Stephan Dola. The teen locked her screen and stepped over to him.

He turned to her with slight surprise. "Who.. Are you?"

"Antenoya." She paused. "You don't want Kiruko to take the thrown, do you?" She stared down at the clothing on the floor that he was down on his knee's next to.

"Wha-.. What's this, all of a sudden-?"

"Just answer the question."

"… In honesty, no.."

"Would you mind if I challenged her? Since you totally suck and can't do it yourself." Antenoya asked. She was pretty sure Tet brought her here for a reason. It would be boring if she didn't try to take _something_ over.

Stephen got up and glared at her. "I do not suck!"

"Then stop acting like you do, If that even is an act," Antenoya bent down and picked up the clothes, reaching her hand out to hand them to him. "And stand up, Dola." He stared at her in shock. Stephen took the clothes from her and held them to his chest. A weird feeling swarmed his head. Who was this girl?

"But… How do you plan on facing Kiruko? He's the best in the kingdom!" Stephen stated.

She stared at him as if he was stupid. Not that he's not.. "How can you declare who's the best if you haven't seen everyone's skill?" She paused. "Now, I need something from you."

[…..]

"Attention everyone. Kiruko has come out at the top of the tournament. He awaits his next opponent, is there anyone else to rise up to the challenge?" Someone announced from a few rooms down from where Antenoya was walking in the huge castle. She walked over to the room and saw the Stephan guy standing outside the door.

"You're serious about challenging her..?" Stephan paused. "You really think that you can do it?"

"Its time for a new ruler. One as amazing as me. One that actually knows what their doing." Antenoya said clearly enough for him, pushing opening the doors to the coronation. Everyone stared at her as she walked down the aisle. "I object!" Stephan stared at her along with them. Antenoya was wearing a high neck knee length dress with a crop jacket. The sleeveless dress was black with a white rose pattern on the tie from her waist to her hips. There was also a pattern of white leaves starting from the bottom of her dress and ending at her thighs. The crop jacket was black and had a white line going across the bottom. The sleeves were white, starting from her elbows and on down, flowing out at the end. It also had a queen crown symbol on the left side. Though, she was still wearing black and white tennis shoes.

" _Now I need something from you." Antenoya said._

" _Wh-What is it?" Stephan asked._

" _I don't think.." She scratched her cheek nervously. "It would be right for me to walk in and challenge Kiruko in plain clothing.." …. "Also I want every book you have about Elkia and every other race."_

"You wish to challenge Kiruko?" The man in charge of the coronation asked.

"I do." The ash blue hair teen replied.

The purple haired guy was not happy. "You're so desperate to win that you're sending you're servant after me?" He asked, question aimed to Stephan. The guy started to cower back at Kiruko's statement. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a playground."

"Yeah, and this also isn't a place to be giving the thrown to an idiot who needs help from another race just to win." Antenoya spoke up. Everyone gasped in shock at the sudden news to them. She looked at her phone before looking around. _She's still here, and it's only one._

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Wouldn't this race easily fall if you were secretly working with another race?" Antenoya turned towards the crowd.

"So you're accusing me of cheating?" Kiruko asked.

"I never said that you were, but since you mentioned it.. Are you?" The ash blue haired girl smirked.

"Fine, since you've made you're objection," He lifted his arm dramatically. "I'll just have to humor you with a game."

"One thing though," Antenoya announced, turning to where Stephan was standing in the crowd and snapped her finger. At that moment, Stephan pulled off someone's hood in the crowd and everyone jumped back at seeing that she was an elf. "Tell you're little friend to leave."

"I get it," Kiruko quickly defended. "So you teamed up with some random elf to make me out to be a threat to Imanity?" He smirked as if he had nothing to hide. Kiruko warned the elf and told her to leave at once and the elf obliged. "There, are you satisfied? Ready to play now?"

Antenoya nodded, narrowing her eyes. "As stated by the pledges, you decide the contents of the game."

"Don't worry, ill choose a game where cheating is impossible. We'll hold the game somewhere else. I'll call for you once it's prepared."

[….]

"So what, you're saying is that she used magic to beat me!?" Steph yelled at Antenoya.

"Okay first of all stop yelling." Antenoya sighed. "Second, I was there at the tavern during you're match with him. That same elf was in the back…" _If she can change cards when their face down it can never be proven that she's cheating. I don't think there would be a way to beat her. I knew it would have been pointless to challenge her. He's no more than a puppet. More than likely, he probably thinks i'm getting help from another race._

"-Right!?" Stephan smiled widely. She looked up at him.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" She asked.

"So you're not even listening to me!?"

"They'll set up game that looks fair so it doesn't look completely useless, but they won't use magic directly. It's obvious." Antenoya thought out loud, ignoring Stephan. "Steph is useless anyway, he couldn't have figured anything out."

"I'm right here," Stephan pouted. "And crush my courage why don't you!?" He paused and stared at her. "Steph?"

"Yeah," She tapped at her phone. "You don't mind, right?"

He scratched the back if his head. "No, I guess not…"

[….]

"The only reason I made a deal with the elves was to secure a place for Imanity to live, once I won the tournament." Kiruko paused. "Once we've acquired a fair amount territory, I'll cut ties with the elves for good."

"You're more stupid than you look." Antenoya muttered.

"The only way for us to survive is to live under the protection of another nation. Give up on games, and close off our borders. There's no other choice. Right little prince?" He turned to Stephan. "You should know better than anyone." Stephan looked as if he wanted to answer but only looked away.

"I see, it's a good idea.."

"Right? That's why should withdraw-"

"Woah," Antenoya cut her off. "Now you're asking too much. Why in Imanity would I surrender, let alone lose to the likes of you."

Kiruko's smile faded. "Fine. It's you're funeral."

[….]

"Her plan just now… It makes sense considering the desperate situation we're in right now. "Stephan sparked as he walked along side Antenoya.

"You're way too much for me little prince." Antenoya stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. "Don't trust it, there is so many things wrong with what she said." _Either Kiruko is too confident or too stupid._ "So many things that can _go_ wrong."

"Well, can you explain to me?"

"Nope." She said before continuing walking off. The ash blue haired teen opened the doors to where there match was being held. She walked towards the railing and looked down. Statues of chess pieces could be seen. They looked more like statues of people in chess piece costumes than actual chess pieces. Purple was on Kiruko's side, and white was on Antenoya's.

"This isn't you're normal game of chess. Each piece has a will of it's own. Give them orders and they'll move. Think of it as you're own person army." Kiruko told them."

"I swear by the pledges."

"I swear by the pledges."

 _Aschente_

"G1 to F3" Antenoya leaned forward and called. The statue of the Knight suddenly moved to the F3 place on the board.

"Woah! It moved by itself!" Steph looked down curiously.

"D1 advance." Kiruko smirked.

 _Shit_. Antenoya thought. She watched as the piece moved ahead on it's own without being told a positon to go to. "B1 to C3"

"C2 advance."

"C2 to C4."

"G1 Advance."

"G1 take the enemy's pawn." Antenoya bit her thumb when the piece didn't move.

"It won't move!" Steph pointed out.

 _Of course…_ Antenoya thought. "G1…" _It thinks in the action it'll be the piece that's taken instead of it being the piece that's taking another._ "G1…. G…1.."

 _If that's the way it works.. Then I can't sacrifice any pieces!... This may be harder than I thought…_ Possible moves an outcomes plagued her mind but none of them gave her a solution.


	3. Notice -

So… Uh uh.. *Wants to cry* ;u;

I never expected people to just come and follow my story…. I had actually given up on it.

Then every other month I got notifications

Like, this person is following your story and im just like.. I feel bad cause I gave up on this so long ago xD

But-

If you guys are still there I'll think about continuing it, soo holla at meh!

I may even continue that other story I… gave up on lol

My main stories that I will continue even if I give up on them will come out this summer.

I would work on them now but… I kind of don't want to fail this semester.

Thank you, and stay tuned!

ouo


End file.
